New Perspective
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: Quinn was always smart. She started working in a medcial test lab in NYC, letting Rachel be a stay at home mom. Things have gone wrong in the lab and the world is going to hell. Quinn is trying her hardest to keep her family same in this time of crisis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, fox does. I do not own, Rachel, Quinn, Beth, Kurt or Blaine. I do own Kayden, Maddy and Jeremy. This story is purely fiction made for entertainment purposes only. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You're home early." Rachel said walking into the house and shrugging out of her red wool coat. "Did you pay the babysitter?"<p>

"We're leaving Rachel." Quinn said, frantically shoving things into bags. "We need to pack and we need to do it quick. General West gave me a heads up and assured me there will be a plane waiting for us."

"What? You're a virologist. Since when did you start getting _heads__up_ from army generals?" Rachel asked, picking Beth up from her playpen. "And what's Beth doing awake? It's nearly midnight."

"Please, Rach. Questions later." Quinn said, shoving diapers and wipes into a big diaper bag. "In less then thirty minutes New York City will be cut off from the rest of the world. We don't have much time."

Rachel bounced Beth gently on her hip and looked down at her wife with a questionable look.

"The virus has spread so fast. The infected, they aren't human. I need our family safe. We need to get going before it's too late." Quinn said, standing up and taking Beth.

"But Quinn." Rachel started, putting her hands on her hips.

"No time to explain Rachel. I have packed a few bags of clothes for you. We need to get to the airport." She said, putting Beth back into her playpen. The one year old started whining until Quinn stuck a pacifier into her mouth. "Jeremy is upstairs packing his bag, go help him while I finish loading the car."

"Quinn, what about Kurt and Blaine and the twins? Do they get to come?" Rachel asked, heading for the stairs.

"I called them and told them everything. They should meet us at the plane."

"What about—"

"Everyone back in Ohio? They have more time then we do. That's where we're going. Now enough questions. Go get our son." Quinn almost barked.

Rachel ran up the stairs as quickly as her high heels would allow. Her thoughts were racing.

How much time did they have? Was this really it? Would they get out in time? Would they be safe in Ohio?

Her palms started to sweat. She wiped them on her black satin dress. She pushed open her son's bedroom door.

Jeremy was lying on his bed, under his covers.

"Jer, come on. We need to go." She said, looking around his room.

A small pile of duffle bags and backpacks were by his door.

"Jeremy, we have to go." She said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

She pulled his covers back as the loud sirens started.

Jeremy sat up, burrowing into his mom's chest, covering his ears.

"Jeremy, I know you have problems, but this is not the time. We have to get going. So, honey. Please get dressed." She said, kissing the top of his head.

Jeremy kicked his covers off, showing that he was fully dressed, shoes and everything.

"Momma already told me to get dressed." He said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'll take your bags downstairs, you pull yourself together." She said, hating that she sounded so harsh.

Jeremy, Quinn and Rachel's fourteen years old son, had anxiety disorder. He didn't react well to overwhelming situations. Most of the time when he was freaking out, Rachel and Quinn usually had to be slow and gentle with him. Rachel especially hated being hard with him because he was her son, biologically.

Rachel dropped Jeremy's few bags by the door to the garage.

"Baby, you might want to change into something more…practical." Quinn said, grabbing Jeremy's bags.

Rachel quickly scanned her wife's outfit. Quinn was wearing dark jeans, black Converse sneakers, and a black pull over hoodie with the sleeves pushed up.

Rachel kicked off her heels and ran up the stairs two at a time, not caring that with every long stride her dress flew up. She tore into the room and pulled off his dress and stockings. She quickly pulled on gray jeans, white Converse, a blue t-shirt and a red pull over hoodie.

She glanced around the room one last time before she left. Everything was disheveled. The closet door was open and the inside was a mess, their dresser drawers were open and half emptied, their private bathroom was a wreck. The only thing that was okay was their queen-sized bed, made up with white sheets and their purple comforter.

Rachel spotted their wedding photo on her dressing table. Quinn in her lace mermaid wedding dress and Rachel in Cinderella wedding dress. The couple was standing in a grassy field, smiling brightly. Next to the wedding photo was the photo album Rachel had spent so much time on. She quickly grabbed them and headed down stairs.

"We have twenty minutes to get to the airport. We can only pray that Kurt has gotten his family to the airport." Quinn said, shutting the truck with a slam. "Where's Jeremy?"

Rachel sighed and headed upstairs for a third time. She stood in her son's doorway and stared at him, sitting on his bed, wrapped up in his blue plaid comforter.

"Baby, I would carry you, but you're too big for me now." Rachel said, crossing the room and sitting beside him.

"Mommy, I'm scared." He admitted quietly, picking at a hole in his jeans.

"I know, sweetheart. Mommy is too. And I'm sure Momma is. But we have to get going." She said gently, stroking his messy brown hair.

Rachel stood up and looked down at her son. He stood up, still wrapped in his comforter, and grabbed his pillow and teddy bear. He slipped his hand into Rachel's and they headed down stairs.

He sat down in his seat in the black SUV and let Rachel buckle him in.

"Momma," he said, as Rachel closed his door. "Do you have my iPod?"

"No." Quinn said, starting the car.

"I left it upstairs." He shouted.

"Leave it. We have to go." Quinn said. "Rachel, get in."

"I'll be right back. He needs it Quinny." She said, running back into the house.

"I'm sorry Momma." He said, leaning against the window.

"It's okay, Jer." She said, trying to keep her voice calm.

Beth started crying as Rachel ran back into the garage.

"Great. Just fucking great." Quinn mumbled as Rachel climbed into the SUV.

"Breath." She said, rubbing Quinn's knee.

Quinn took a deep breath and backed out of the garage. She spun the car around and sped off in the opposite direction that everyone else was going.

"Why are we going deeper into the city?" Rachel asked quickly buckling into her seat.

"The plane is on the other side of the city." Quinn muttered, pushing harder on the gas.

"And they gave us thirty minutes to get across New York?" Rachel exclaimed, gripping the handle above the door.

Quinn nodded, jerking the car erratically around a corner. Jeremy started whining.

"Jeremy Andrew, please." Quinn said through her teeth. "We already have Beth crying."

"Mommy." Jeremy whined, digging his fingers into the pale leather seats.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry. But I'm siding with Momma on this one. I know you are trying not to, and I'm very proud of you for that. But if you could wait until we're on the plane before you start screaming." Rachel trailed off.

"Mommy, I don't feel good." He whined from the backseat.

Quinn jerked around another corner. She drove down a driveway and drove straight through a gate. She sped down the runway and jerked the car to a stop in front of the plane.

"I didn't know you could drive like that Quinny." Rachel said, climbing out of the car.

"You don't remember me driving you to the hospital when you were in labor with Jer then." She laughed, climbing out of the car.

"Mrs. Fabray, We were starting to worry." A fit looking young man in army camouflage said, standing beside the plane's stairs.

Quinn opened the trunk and nodded. "I said I would be here Harris. Are Kurt and Blaine here yet?"

Harris nodded and helped Quinn pile the bags into the plane. "All seated and ready to go."

"Rachel, get the kids." Quinn called out.

Rachel unbuckled Beth and picked her up, trying to stop her crying. Jeremy climbed out of the car and threw up on the black top.

"Is he sick, Mrs. Fabray?" Harris asked, running down the steps of the plane.

"He's just car sick." Rachel said, taking her son's hand and leading him on to the plane.

"Rachel!" Kurt said, jumping up from his seat.

He hugged Rachel tightly.

"Hi, Kurt. Hi, Blaine. Where are the twins?" she asked, looking around the plane.

"In the back." Blaine said walking out of a small door. "There is a big bed back there. There's still room if you wanna go lie down, Jer."

Jeremy nodded and walked into the back room, his comforter dragging behind him. He lied down on the bed in between Kayden and Maddy.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked, putting his pillow under his head.

"Jer, I don't think it's our place to say. Maybe you should have to ask your moms." Maddy said gently.

"They won't tell me anything." He sighed, hugging his teddy bear.

Maddy leaned up and glanced over him at her twin brother. Kayden shrugged.

"Go to sleep, Jer." Kayden said, pulling the covers over Jeremy's head.

Maddy and Kayden were sixteen years old. They both had Blaine's black hair and Kurt's pale eyes.

Jeremy whined and huddled into Maddy as the plane took off.

"It'll be fine." She whispered, rubbing his back.

* * *

><p>Quinn buckled Beth into her car seat and sat down next to Rachel.<p>

"Quinn…how exactly are they going to cut New York off from the rest of the world?" Blaine asked.

"Look out the window." Harris said from where he sat on the couch along the side of the plane.

Blaine, Rachel and Kurt looked out the windows. Quinn stared straight ahead at the door to the cockpit.

One boy one, the bridges were blown up. The explosions shook the plane.

Beth started crying. Jeremy could be heard screaming from the back of the plane. Quinn didn't move. She just kept staring at the cockpit door.

Rachel pulled Beth from her car seat, trying to calm her down. She unbuckled her seat belt and paced the length of the plane, bouncing Beth.

Another bridge exploded, this time underneath them. The plane shook and Rachel fell to her knees, holding Beth to her chest. Jeremy screamed louder from the back. The twins could barely be heard trying to calm him down.

"Quinn! Help with your children!" Rachel screamed, shoving Beth into her arms.

Rachel stumbled over the bags that had fallen down from the overhand, trying to get to the back of the plane. She pushed the door open and dropped down on to the larger then expected king sized bed. She pulled her son into her lap, holding him tightly, ignoring the fact that he was screaming and crying loudly into her ear.

"Quinn! I could use your help in here!" Rachel yelled.

Rachel somehow managed to hear footsteps walking into the room. She glanced over her shoulder, expecting to see her wife but instead saw Kurt.

Kurt sat down criss cross on the bed and pulled Jeremy out of Rachel's lap and into her own. Jeremy, standing at five foot five, fit better in Kurt's lap then her own. Kurt gently rocked him back and forth, holding him tightly, whispering soothing things into his ear.

Jeremy's cries were reduced to tears and the hiccups. He reached out blindly and grabbed Rachel's hand, like he knew exactly where it was. Rachel scooted over and rubbed his back, resting her head on his shoulder.

Quinn walked in a few moments later, with a sleeping Beth in her arms. She passed Beth to Rachel and picked Jeremy up with a grunt. She walked out of the room. Rachel quickly followed.

"Momma, what's going on?" Jeremy muttered, half asleep.

Quinn sat down on the couch. Harris quickly moved over to the chairs on the other side of the plane. Blaine walked into the backroom.

Rachel sat down next to Quinn.

"Quinn, what is going on?" she asked, scooting closer to Quinn, their legs touching.

"Do you remember my project from about a year ago? We thought we almost had a cure for cancer." Quinn said, rubbing Jeremy's back. "We kept working on it. We had been testing the…the new strains of virus on lab rats. The tars showed progress, so we were going to start testing the best strains on humans. We found some terminally ill cancer patients…just incase something went wrong with the virus. Things started off well. The human test subjects reacted very well to strain A. But the patients with strain B and C didn't do so well. They didn't get better but they didn't get worse."

Jeremy crawled out of Quinn's arms and stretched out on the couch, his head in her lap. Quinn scratched at his scalp.

"All the patients had the same symptom though, they were all become very…aggressive." She sighed. "One of the ten patients—"

"But, Momma you said there were only three strains…you cant have ten patients if there were only three strains." Jeremy said.

Quinn smiled at her son. "Three patients per strain and one we don't do anything too."

Jeremy nodded.

"One of the test subjects bit one of the other scientists. He broke skin. We didn't think anything of it. The next day, the nine test subjects' vitals were really low. We didn't think they would make it."

"Mrs. Fabray. I don't mean to interrupt, but we are going to be landing in a few minutes." Harris said, walking out of the cockpit.

"We've only been in the air for half an hour." Rachel said.

"I know. We were instructed to get you out of New York and to the nearest airport in New Jersey." Harris said, dropping to his knees as the plane dipped. "A car will be waiting to take you to Ohio."

The plane touched down and slowed to a stop. A black SUV rolled to the steps of the plane.

Harris and Quinn tossed bags into the back of the truck while everyone else piled in. Harris climbed into the driver seat and Quinn into the passenger seat. Blaine, Kurt and Rachel were in the middle row of seats. Kayden, Maddy and Jeremy were squeezed into the very back seat.

"Quinn, is it air born?" Rachel asked.

"Take a left on to I-67." Quinn told Harris.

"Don't ignore me," she said through her teeth, passing Beth to Kurt.

Quinn didn't respond. She was gripping the handle above the door, watching the road like if she didn't it would disappear.

"Dammit Quinn Fabray! Answer me this instant!" she screaming.

"It's not air born. It's a blood pathogen." She said scrubbing her hands down her face. "Just stay on this interstate it will take us straight into Ohio."

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Well, there you have it. My first lesbian story. What do you guys think?_

_ I've always loved the Quinn/Rachel pairing. And the Kurt/Rachel friendship. It's about twenty years into the future. I know I haven't mentioned it yet, but Blaine is Rachel's little brother. I like the idea of Rachel having a brother and those two just seem like they would be a good sibling pairing. I just figured that there should be a few more family ties other then children and marriage. Don't you think?_

_I know it's kind of like _I Am Legend_. But that's the point. It's not a cross over. It is not _Glee _meets some zombie movie, or disastar movie. It's...I'm rambling. I'm sorry._

_Let me know what you think._

_Oh before you go! I have a question! Who should be waiting for them in Ohio? Like what other Glee cast characters would you like to see? And what pairings of the remaining characters would you like to see? Please let me know. Thanks!_

_-Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we almost there?" Kayden groaned shifting around in his seat.

"A few more hours." Harris said.

Kayden groaned loudly. "Can't we stop at a motel or something?"

"We don't have time to stop." Quinn yawned.

"Can we at least stop at a rest stop before I piss myself?" he asked.

"Watch your mouth." Kurt said absently, snuggling into Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry. I just really gotta go." He said.

"We can stop a the next rest stop for a few minutes. Fill up the car, get food." Harris said, pulling off the interstate.

"Thank you." Kayden yelled.

The car rolled to a stop and Kayden quickly climbed over the seats, accidentally kicking Jeremy in the face. Everyone else climbed out of the car and headed into the gas station as Harris filled up the car.

Maddy took Jeremy's hand and led him around the store, filling a shopping basket with sodas, bags of chips and snack cakes.

* * *

><p>"We're about two and a half hours away from Lima." Rachel said, setting Beth on the changing table. "What happens when we get home?"<p>

"I don't know." Quinn said, handing Rachel a diaper. "I'm still working on the plan. I have the papers and a few contained samples of the disease in my briefcase. I'm going to keep working at the University as long as we're in Lima."

"No, Quinn. What happens if the virus keeps spreading? What happens if it becomes air born? What then?" she asked fasten a clean diaper on Beth.

Quinn shrugged and picked up Beth.

"Could is become air born?" Rachel asked, jogging to catch up.

"It's possible." She muttered.

"Auntie Quinn. Anything is possible." Kayden said, licking icing off the side of his thumb. "It's possible that apes will gain major intelligence and take over the world. It's possible that frogs will learn how to write in Japanese. It's possible that—"

"What's your point Kayden?" Quinn interrupted.

"My point is anything is possible. Is there any chance that the virus could become air born?" he asked following them out of the gas station.

"I don't think it will become air born." She said, stopping before they reached the car. "As long as no body who was infected got out of the city, we should be fine."

"And if someone who was infected left the city?" Rachel asked.

Quinn climbed into the back seat of the SUV.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Harris said, driving through a gate as soon as it slid open.<p>

"Momma, this isn't Lima." Jeremy said, staring out the window.

Large lawns with big buildings passed by as they drove through the base.

"No it's not Jer." Quinn said, unbuckling her seat belt. "We're on an Army base about an hour away from Lima. We'll be heading there soon. We just need to drop something off."

Harris pulled to a stop in front of a building.

"I need to change Beth. Harris, is there a bathroom I can use?" Rachel asked, climbing out of the car.

"Follow me, ma'am." He said, parking the car.

Rachel followed Harris into the darkness.

Quinn grabbed a green suitcase from the back and headed up the steps of the building.

Jeremy quickly scaled over the car seat, nearly hitting Kurt in the face.

"Momma!" he yelled.

"Jeremy, stay there. I'll be right back." Quinn told him sternly, turning on the middle of the stairs to face him.

"No! Don't leave me alone!" he cried, bouncing on his heels.

"Fine. But keep up, and don't ask questions." She ordered.

Jeremy wiped his eyes and ran up the stone steps. He slipped his hand into Quinn's free one and they kept walking.

"Identification ma'am." A man in camouflage and a gun said, putting his arm out at Quinn reached for the door.

"All I have is this." She said, holding up her work ID. "I'm Quinn Fabray. I have orders from the General. In this suitcase is a matter of life and death. It's the strains of virus Z."

"Go right ahead, ma'am." He said scanning a card and yanking the door open for her.

Quinn walked quickly down the hall, pulling Jeremy behind her. They passed doors and glass windows. Jeremy looked in the windows as they passed. Men and women in camouflage pants and white coats dropped strange colored liquids on rats and rabbits. Others mixed chemicals or typed on computers.

Quinn pulled Jeremy up a flight of stairs and through a door. She let go of his hand and slid a pair of safety goggles on. She handed a pair to Jeremy and he put them on. She pushed a button and the door in front of them slid open with a hiss.

"Here are the specimens, sir." Quinn said, gently setting the suitcase on a table in the bright white room.

Only two people were in the room. An older man and a younger man in a white coat.

"Is it contained in New York?" he asked, sliding the suitcase over to the other man.

"We are pretty sure, sir." She said, putting her arm around Jeremy.

"Very good. You are free to go. We will keep you informed of the pending conditions." He said.

"Thank you sir." She said.

He nodded, curtly.

Quinn turned and pulled Jeremy with her.

"Thank you." Jeremy called over his shoulder as he was pulled through the doors.

He saw the man smile as him before the metal doors slid into place.

"No we can go to Lima." Quinn said, dropping her goggles on the floor and picking Jeremy up.

She quickly walked down to the first floor and down the long hall, Jeremy's feet bouncing off the backs of her knees with each step she took.

She was halfway down the stone steps when someone called her name.

Quinn held tight to her son and kept walking.

"Momma, someone wants you." He whispered.

"Quinn!" the voice shouted again.

Quinn realized it was coming from off to the side of the building. She looked over and saw a familiar face in the darkness.

"Santana!" she yelled.

Santana ran up to her and threw her arms around her.

"God, I didn't think you made it out in time." Santana said kissing Quinn on the cheek. "Hi, Jeremy." She tousled his hair.

"How are things on base?" she asked, letting Jeremy slide to the ground.

"Not bad. I really wish you would just stay here instead of going back to Lima." Santana said, keeping her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"We have Kurt, Blaine and the twins with us. Otherwise I would take you up on that offer." Quinn said, looking over her shoulder at the car. "I better get going."

"If anything starts to happen back home, I want you to pack everybody, and I mean everybody, Puck, Sam, Finn, all of them and their kids and bring them here immediately. Do you understand me?" she almost barked.

"I know, Santana. I love you. I gotta go. Tell Brit and the girls I love them." She said, taking Jeremy's hand and walking off.

"Momma, what did she mean?" he asked, climbing into the car.

"Did you talk to the General?" Rachel asked.

"No. And I hope I never have to again." Quinn said, climbing into the front seat.

"Momma?" Jeremy asked, louder this time.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because if I meet the General, you best start praying." She muttered.

"Momma!" Jeremy yelled.

"What?" Quinn yelled, whipping around in her seat, ready to discipline her son. When she saw the scared look on his face, she instantly regretted yelling. "Jeremy, just go to sleep. Please?"

Jeremy nodded slowly and leaned back in his seat.

"Quinn, maybe you should rest too." Blaine suggested.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." She said as Harris pulled on to the highway.

* * *

><p>"You can drop us off at Finn's. He said we could stay there." Kurt said as they entered Lima.<p>

"Quinn, where are we staying?" Rachel asked quickly, rocking Beth in her arms.

"Take a right up here." Quinn told Harris. "And with Puck and Sam."

Harris pulled to a stop in front of a small one story house with a tree in the front yard and a pick up truck in the drive way.

"Let us know if anything changes." Kurt said, climbing out of the car.

Quinn nodded.

Blaine and Kayden got the bags from the trunks and they headed up the driveway.

"Now where ma'am?" Harris asked pulling away from the curb once they were safely inside.

"Take a left on to main." Rachel said for Quinn.

Jeremy climbed over the seats and plopped down next to Rachel. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Are we safe now, Mommy?" he asked.

"Safer than in New York, hon." She said.

Jeremy nodded like he understood, even though he clearly didn't. A few minutes later Harris pulled up to a two-story house with a Jeep and a SUV in the driveway.

"Come on." Quinn said, climbing out of the car. "Harris, you too. You're family."

Harris smiled and turned the engine off. He grabbed most of the bags from the trunk and stood on the sidewalk waiting for Quinn.

Rachel carried a sleeping Beth with one hand and held on to Jeremy with the other and headed up to the blue front door. Quinn grabbed the last bag in the car and followed her wife. Harris followed tentatively.

"It's about time you guys got here. I was beginning to worry." Sam said once they were in the house.

"We had to drop a few things off first." Quinn said hugging him.

"You know where the guest room is." He said, gesturing at the staircase. "I'll go find Damon's old playpen. Hello, who are you?" he asked when he stopped Harris.

"Morgan. Harris Morgan, sir." Harris said, gently setting the bags on the wood floor.

"Nice to see you, Harris. Thank you for taking care of my girls…I'm afraid we only have one guest bedroom." Sam said, biting on his lower lip.

"I'd be happy on the couch, sir. Any place I can lay my head really."

"I'll make up the couch for you." Sam smiled.

Harris nodded and followed Rachel up the stairs with the bags.

Quinn stepped out of her shoes and walked into the kitchen. Puck was sitting on the counter.

"How was the drive?" he teased holding out a cup of coffee.

"Excruciating." She smiled taking the cup.

"Sam was starting to worry that you hadn't made it out of the city." He said, sliding off the counter.

"We barely did." She sighed.

Puck held out his arms. Quinn set her mug on the island and walked into his open arms.

"You need to get some sleep," he said, pushing her gently towards the stairs.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Puck." She said, kissing him on the cheek before heading up the back stairs.

Quinn walked into the guest room and looked around. Beth was lying in the playpen in the corner. Jeremy was lying across the bed, half undressed. Rachel was sitting on the window sat, staring up at the stairs.

"Do you ever wish you had married someone else?" Quinn asked, sitting down beside her.

Rachel leaned into Quinn and looked over at their kids.

"If you married Puck or Finn you could have had the life you always wanted. Preformed on Broadway, followed in Barbara Streisend's footsteps. Stared in the remake of _Funny Girl_. You could have lived your dream."

"Quinn, I am living my dream. I have two beautiful children. A wonderful wife. I couldn't be happier." She smiled, kissing her gently. "You should go to bed."

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed Rachel's hands and pulled her up too. Rachel gently pulled Quinn's hoodie over her head and pushed her down on to the bed.

"There's no room for you." Quinn laughed, looking at her son.

Rachel finished removing Jeremy's shoes and his sweater. Jeremy curled himself into a ball in the middle of the bed.

"Now there is." She said, pulling her hoodie off.

"How did you do that?"

"I gave birth to him…I know how to get him to do what I want." She laughed, kicking her shoes off and lying down on the other side of Jeremy.

Jeremy nestled into her side. Rachel put an arm around him and took Quinn's hand.

"We're going to be fine, Rachel." Quinn said, squeezing her hand. "We'll be fine."

She squeezed back, knowing that Quinn was reassuring herself more then Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Well, what do you think? You like the families? Are you mad that I've made like everyone gay?_

_Obviously Brittana is real. But Sack (Sam and Puck) is one of my favourite ships. They just seem so cute together! Am I the only one who thinks that? Probably._

_Let me know what you think and if anybody else needs to be in the story._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	3. Chapter 3

"Momma." Jeremy said shaking Quinn.

Quinn opened her eyes slowly and instantly closed them. The sun was shining brightly through the windows.

"Momma, wake up. I'm hungry." He said, bouncing on his knees beside her.

"Have Rachel make you something." Quinn said, covering her face with her hands.

"She took Beth to the store." Jeremy sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, you're a big boy. Make yourself something. Let Momma sleep."

"Momma's been sleeping most of the say. It's almost two."

Quinn bolted up. "Two?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Okay. Okay." She said, pulling her hoodie on. "Have I gotten any phone calls?"

"Sammy tried to wake you up earlier because some man was on the phone. But you wouldn't wake up." he said.

"Did the man leave Momma a message?"

Jeremy nodded and ran out of the room. Quinn followed. Jeremy bumped into her as he ran out of the kitchen. He fell to his butt and held out a piece of paper.

"It's just a name and a phone number. And it's urgent." He said, standing up. "What's urgent mean?"

"It means right away." Quinn said, rushing over to the phone.

Her fingers fumbled as she tired to dial the long number.

"Momma, what's going on?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Get my cell phone. Call Mommy. Tell her to come home now. Where are Sam and Puck?" she asked as the phone rang on.

Jeremy nodded and started digging though Quinn's purse. "Sammy took Damon to the park to play and Puck is working."

"Call them too. Tell them to get back." She said as someone on the other line picked up. "Yes, this is Quinn Fabray."

"Please hold." He said sounding slightly panicked.

"I'm on hold." She said to Jeremy.

Jeremy laughed quickly as he dialed another number into Quinn's phone. He was sitting criss cross on the island.

"Where's Harris?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

Jeremy pointed through a doorway.

"Harris! Do you know what's going on?" Quinn hollered.

Harris walked into the kitchen wearing white boxer-briefs and a tan undershirt. He was pulled on his camouflage trousers.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked, listening to the silence on the other end of the phone.

"The virus was not confined to New York City." He said, fastening his belt.

Quinn hung up the phone.

"Jeremy are they on the way home?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded and set the phone on the counter.

"Harris, pack the car. I need to make a few phone calls. Then we are headed back to the base. Got it?" she asked, picking up her cell phone.

Harris nodded.

"Jer, help Harris." She said, putting the phone to her ear.

"But, Momma. I'm still hungry." He complained, sliding off the counter.

"I'll fix you something once we're packed. Now go." She said, pushing her son gently out of the room.

"Hey, Quinn. Make it quick." Finn said answering the phone.

"You remember the virus strain I was working on in New York? Well, things have taken a turn for the worse. I'll explain later. I just need you to pack up a few bags, get Harmony and come over to Sam's." she said quickly.

"Okay. I guess I can close the garage early. I'll be over in about half an hour." He sounded confused.

Quinn hung up the phone and dialed another number.

* * *

><p>"It turns out that when they were evacuating people from New York, the scanners that checked for early signs of the dieses didn't pick up on a few early cases of the dieses. It was not confined to New York City like we had hoped." Quinn said to at a picture on the wall in front of her to avoid the stares of her old friends. "I'd give it two days before it reaches us here in Lima."<p>

"I thought you said it wasn't air born." Sam said.

"I don't think it is." She bit her lower lip in thought. "But I guess we were wrong about it being air born. Otherwise there wouldn't have been as many people with the virus."

"So what are we going to do?" Finn asked.

"When I was on the base dropping the last strains of the virus I ran into Santana. She said at any sign that the virus left New York, to come back to the base." She said, slowly.

"Was that only for you or for all of us?" Kurt asked.

"I know that it included your family Kurt. Because my wife is your husband's sister." She said, glancing at her wife.

Rachel was sitting in a chair with Beth in her arms, smiling encouragingly. Jeremy was sitting at her feet looking as anxious as Quinn felt.

"So what about us?" Artie asked, standing up. "Are we aloud to go too? Or are we stuck here to fend for ourselves?"

"I doubt Santana would turn you away." Rachel spoke up. "I mean we're a family now."

"What are we supposed to do? Just get in our cars and follow you, hoping that they will let us on the base?" Artie demanded.

Sugar stood up and put her hand on her husband's arm, hoping to calm him down.

"Look I have the clearance to stay on the base. Even if Santana turns you away, and you know Brittany won't let her, you will stay with me." Quinn barked her fists clenched at her sides.

Artie dropped down on to the couch.

"You can stay here or you can come with me. It's your choice." She said, walking over to the door.

Slowly, one by one every stood up and walked to the door. Quinn smiled at her old friends.

"Finn, would you and Harmony mind riding with Kurt and Blaine?" Rachel asked, bouncing Beth on her hip. "Less cars means less chances someone will get lost."

Finn nodded.

"Sam, Puck? With us?" Rachel asked.

Puck nodded.

"Are we going to tell the kids what's going on?" Sugar spoke up.

"If they ask, it's up to you to tell your child." Quinn said, opening the door. "Now let's go."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what's going on?" Peyton asked, climbing into the back seat of the Jeep.<p>

Artie glanced at Sugar as he started the car.

"Sweetie, we'll let you know when we get there, okay?" she said to her daughter.

Peyton nodded and sat back in her seat.

"How long are we gonna be in the car?" Ryder groaned as Artie turned on to the highway.

"A few hours. Lie down and try to get some sleep." Sugar said, turning halfway in her seat.

She looked into the back seat. Ryder was lying across the seats with his head in his big sister's lap. She was messing with his messy, dyed blonde hair.

"Mom, if he throws up on me again, I'm gonna be pissed and he's probably gonna lose a tooth." Peyton said, staring out the window.

Ryder moaned and buried his face in his sister's leg.

"You'll be fine Ryder." Sugar said, rubbing his leg. "Because Daddy is going to drive very carefully."

Artie grunted in response.

Sugar looked at her two kids. Peyton at sixteen and Ryder at fourteen, they had their whole lives ahead of them still. For the sake of her children, she prayed that the government would get everything under control.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_**You guys should read this. It answers a lot of questions that you might be thinking. So please read this!**_

_Yes, Artie can walk again. I factored a few things into this decision. One, it's about twenty years into the future, so I figured with the scientific research more advanced then now the surgery to fix a severed spinal cord or just replace it would be avalible. Two, I think, personally, Artie would have the surgery because if you remember back in season 1 of_ Glee _I think the episode was _Dreams _when Artie had the _Safety Dance _dream sequence. I think because of that and the conversation's he had with Tina nad Brittany and the attemtps to walk in a few episode, _Dreams _with the crutches and __last seasons Christmas episode with the Re-Walk, he would take the surgery. And three, in a zombie apocolypse a guy in a wheel chair wouldn't last long and I love Artie, I couldn't bear to leave him out of the story (like I am doing with Merecdes and Mike and Tina) or kill him off._

_Yes, I have married Artie and Sugar. I think they would be a good pairing. I mean, Artie couldn't be with Tina because she is all into Mike (in the show) and he couldn't be with Brittany because she is with Santana (in this story and in the show). I just think they would be really cute together and have beautiful children._

_Finn is a widower. He met a girl at comminuty college and they got married right away. They had a baby, Harmony, who is now 17. I don't think I will be putting into the story **what happened to Harmony's mom**, so I'll just get into it a little bit right here, if you don't mind. Not too long after Harmony was born, around the time she was two, her mother got into a car accident. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt so she went through the windshield. She was taken to the hospital where she started to recover from her broken ribs, gash in her chest and major head injury. Everyday Finn took Harmoy to the hospial every day. But one day, during a snow storm, not too long after Thanksgiving, things took a turn for the worse. Finn drove like mad to the hospital, almost crashing two times, just to say goodbye to his wife. Harmony doesn't really remember her mother, who I have yet to name._

_I am so sorry for all my rambling's I just had a lot to say._

_If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask. And I would love to know what you guys think of the kids. I am working hard to fit in descriptions of the kids into the story without making it seem totally random. So if you want to learn more about the kids, don't be afraid to messege me and ask about them._

_Okay, I'm done rambling. I'm sorry._

_Let me know what you think._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


End file.
